elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Relicmaster Glenadir
Relicmaster Glenadir is an Altmer who can be found in College of Psijics Ruins in Artaeum. Interactions The Vault of Moawita He asks the Vestige to recover the stolen relics. The Towers' Fall He arrives to the Time-Lost Throne Room along with Loremaster Celarus to recover the Staff of Towers. Dialogue ;The Vault of Moawita "Oh! Was it today that you would arrive? Well, it certainly seems like it. Welcome, welcome! I expected you would come, though perhaps not quite so soon. You're here about the missing relics of course." :I don't know about any missing relics. "Well, yes, I would dare say you wouldn't! Not yet, anyway. You see, this happens to be the Vault of Moawita, where the Psijic Order keeps its most cursed relics. It's a tad bit emptier than usual though. It seems we've had a break in." ::So someone stole the relics? "Exactly so! And you'll be the one to help us collect them again, hopefully before anyone comes to harm. Why, these items could cause all sorts of mischief. First though, let's have you read the Psijic Codex. That should help bring you up to speed." :::All right, I'll read the Psijic Codex. "You'll find the Psijic Codex on that table over there, whenever you're ready. The codex will help your search immensely. It's bound to every item in our collection, so it should be able to tell you each relic's location." ::::If you know the locations, why do you need my help? "The Psijic Order doesn't interfere with much outside of Artaeum I'm afraid, and the relics have already found their way to Summerset. The items are hidden of course, but the Codex should point you in the right direction." :::::Why would the thief hide the relics? "I believe they're called dead drops, a location where one may place an item for another to pick up without raising suspicion. Our thief has hidden all of the relics for that express purpose. Of course, you'll be the one to pick them up now." ::::::All right, I'll read the book. After reading the Psijic Codex: "All ready to head out then on your big adventure?" :Yes. I've copied the book, though the phrasing was a bit strange. "Ah, sorry about that. Location magic isn't always what one would call precise. I can tell you that all these locations are somewhere within Summerset. That should hopefully narrow your search." ::Is there anything else you can tell me about the relics? "Well, they're certainly dangerous. I wouldn't suggest touching any of them directly. Their side effects vary, but none are very… pleasant, to say the least. Misery, insanity, incessant lute playing, that sort of thing." :::Incessant… lute playing? "It's much worse than it sounds. Trust me. If you're still curious, I've collected research about each relic. Just read the scrolls placed before their display case. That should give you a good idea about their abilities." ::::All right. So I should just put the relic back in its display case? "Exactly. You'll just need to find the properly labeled display case in the Vault of Moawita and place the relic within it. That should help safely bind its curse. Well, it looks like you're all set! And here's a little something for your trouble." Speaking with him again: "Now that you're all set for the journey, feel free to ask me any questions you'd like. I've never been one to ignore a healthy curiosity." : "Oh, most certainly. The Relicmaster of the Psijic Order, which has been me for quite some time, is in charge of collecting, researching, and maintaining relics of interest to the Order. Each of these relics tend to stand out in some way." ::Stand out? "Generally they're items too powerful for the order to allow their misuse. Other times they're just mysterious and in need of research. Naturally, those are my favorite. Each relic is of course sealed and carefully maintained, as a precaution." :::A precaution against what? "Why, all sorts of things. I can't even begin to list the effects our relics might have on the balance of Nirn, should their power go unchecked. Not that we'd even let that happen, of course. They're carefully locked away, expressly for that reason." : "Ah. You're able to get right to the heart of the matter, aren't you? The most aggravating part is, well, we saw it coming. Our order sees most important things, in a fashion. Sadly, in this case, we were powerless to stop it." ::Do you know how the thief got in the vault? "I'm afraid not. Whenever we try to envision the occurrence, or even who the thief is, all we see are shadows. The work of a dark magic, most certainly. I'd have been far more worried, if I hadn't already known of your timely intervention." :::Aren't you worried they might break in again? "Those who employ such dark magic, well, they don't tend to maintain control for very long. Power always has its price, and I suspect our little thief will have quite the hefty payment. For now, I'll go about my duties as I always have." ;The Towers' Fall "Tranquil greetings, initiate. Have you come to deliver the Augur of the Obscure? I cleared a place for it in the vault. All is prepared!" :Celarus asked me to inform you that the Augur of the Obscure will not be returning to the vault. "Oh? That is unusual. It was my understanding that the Augur's work was concluded. Does Celarus plan to use it for some other purpose?" ::Actually, Josajeh will take it with her into exile. "Josajeh? Well, that is an unlikely choice. But I defer, of course. Celarus was blind to her motives before, but her knows her heart quite well now—of that I am certain! If he thinks she is equal to the task, so be it. Thank you for informing me." Conversations ;The Towers' Fall After sealing the breaches in the Time-Lost Throne Room: :Loremaster Celarus: "Josajehl You're alive!" :Relicmaster Glenadir: "I fully expected more chaos. I see our newest member has the situation well in hand." :Loremaster Celarus: "They've been invaluable to this effort." :Relicmaster Glenadir: "That is quite clear. Celarus, see to your apprentice. I shall recover the Staff of Towers." :Loremaster Celarus: "Yes of course." :Loremaster Celarus: "I'll see to Josajeh’s welfare and ensure the staff is recovered. Return to Artaeum when you are ready." Quotes *''"Most troubling, most troubling!"'' – Before accepting the quest *''Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm afraid we can't allow the Psijic Codex to leave Artaeum. No, it's far too important for that! Feel free to take some notes though."'' – If the Psijic Codex was not read Appearances * Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Quest Givers Category:Summerset: Artaeum Characters Category:Online: Psijic Order Members